<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by f0rever15elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997970">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf'>f0rever15elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Wall (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Food mention, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, alcohol mention, death mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas movie night with Pero. He’s a grump, but he loves you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This exists in the They Were Roommates universe but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still do not see why you enjoy these movies so much,” the Spaniard grumbles from his spot on the couch under your massive Newfoundland. A grin is plastered on your face as you bring in a big bowl of popcorn and a couple of those spicy winter ales Pero likes before joining him on the couch. He takes his bottle with a grunt of gratitude, taking a sip as you grab the remote to start Rudolf. Somehow you had managed to convince him to watch a Christmas movie with you after lunch. After all, it was that time of year, finally. He had grumbled a bit, he’s a little bit of a scrooge, but you have come to realize that it’s incredibly hard for him to say no to you. It’s a power you try not to abuse too often, but you figured this time you could make an exception.</p><p>“They’re cute and they remind me of when I was a kid.” You smile up at him, snuggling against his side with your own beer in hand. “My parents and I would watch them every Christmas, whenever they came on. It was my favorite tradition. Besides opening presents, of course.” A happy and nostalgic smile lights your face as you think back on your childhood. “I’ve done this every year since everything happened. It’s my way of keeping their spirits alive, you know?”</p><p>Pero watches you for a moment, silent. You had told him about your parents, about how they had passed away several years ago in a car accident. He was careful to never bring them up or ask questions, worried he may upset you. Whenever you did bring them up, though, he was always intrigued. You always spoke so fondly of them, seemingly nothing but happy memories tied to them. As you lean your head on his shoulder, a gentle smile on your lips, he makes up his mind. “We should watch more of them tonight.”</p><p>You blink several times, looking up to him with a slightly confused glint in your eyes. “But I thought you didn’t like these movies? We only need to watch one, it’s okay.” He shakes his head, setting his ale down so he can wrap his arm around your shoulders as best he can with the massive dog in his lap.</p><p>“They make you happy, so we will watch as many as you want, <em>amor</em>. I do not have to return to work, so I am yours for the rest of the day.” You stare at him for a minute more, his typical scowl in place as he watches the felt reindeer on the screen, and you feel yourself fall even more in love with him. With a soft smile, you snuggle into his side to settle in and watch the movie.</p><p>Several movies in, the dog has finally retreated to her own bed, leaving Pero’s lap vacant. He rectifies this, pulling you into his lap with his arms secure around your waist. It’s comfortable, natural, and your hand eventually finds its way up to tangle in his hair, scratching at his scalp in the way he enjoys.</p><p>“So,” he begins, slightly bewildered as he watches the screen. “This… Heat Miser…. He wants summer forever… because he hates Christmas?” You can’t help the little giggle that escapes your lips as Pero tries his best to understand the movie.</p><p>“More like hates his brother, Snow Miser.”</p><p>“…I don’t understand.”</p><p>With a grin, you turn to press a kiss to his cheek before nuzzling against it. “There’s nothing to understand, love. It’s just two brothers fighting. Keep watching, it gets fixed, I promise.” He hums in reluctant agreement, his fingers tracing lightly against your stomach as he holds you. When he feels the grumbling of your stomach under his fingertips, he chuckles low in his throat, reaching for the remote to pause the movie.</p><p>“We need to eat. Then we can continue our movie night.”</p><p>You purse your lips in thought, and he takes advantage of the moment to press a quick, firm kiss to your lips before leaning back to smirk at you as you think, now sufficiently more flustered. “P-Pizza?” you finally manage to get out, trying to keep that smirk on his face from derailing your thoughts any further.</p><p>“<em>Perfecto</em>,” he hums, pulling out his phone to order from that pizza joint just down the street that you claimed to love so much. When it finally arrives, the two of you dig in, settling yourself once more on Pero’s lap to give you the perfect vantage point to kiss the sauce from his lips as he makes a mess scarfing down his food. If he will ever eat at a normal pace, you’re unsure. </p><p>With full bellies, the two of you settle in once more to continue your movie marathon, and you can think of nothing else that you would rather be doing than sharing this little bit of childhood with your lover. Pero would never officially meet your parents, but through things like this, it feels as though he can know them at least a little bit.</p><p>The hours continue on until late into the night, and Pero comes to realize that he does actually enjoy these children’s movies to a degree. Though whether that is because he actually likes the movies, or because he enjoys the way they make you smile or the way you sing along with the characters on the screen, he doesn’t precisely know. </p><p>Eventually, you resituate yourself so you’re sitting in Pero’s lap sideways, completely relaxed against him, and it doesn’t take long for your eyes to slowly slip closed, your head lolling against his shoulder. He feels your breath ghosting over his neck in gentle, steady puffs, and he holds you a little closer, cradling you against his chest in his own protective manner. It’s been a while since he’s seen you so relaxed, and it lessens his scowl just a touch as he enjoys your weight against him. Moments like these remind him just how lucky he is. Life has kicked him when he was down over and over again, but moments like this remind him why he needs to keep moving forward. Something as simple as a Christmas movie night reminds him just what it is to love, and to be loved. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>